Mon Ange
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: [Songfic] J'inspire un bon coup, et tente de vider mon esprit. Je dois paraître fort. Pour ne pas que tu vois qu'au fond, je suis si misérable.


A quel moment, suis-je devenu ainsi? Incapable de cacher mes émotions. Incapable d'ignorer ce sentiment. Incapable de me maîtriser, au point que je donne l'impression d'une âme errante.

J'erre dans les ruelles désertes. J'erre sur ce qui est devenu je crois, ton territoire. J'erre dans ces couloirs, parfois vides, parfois animés.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Pour quelle raison? A cause de toi. Non, à cause de moi. Je me sens faible. Et je déteste ce sentiment. Je déteste ce que je suis devenu. Au fond, je me demande si je ne te déteste pas.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Tout a l'air normal. L'entraînement, les missions, tout ça est plus que monotone. Comme si rien n'avait changé depuis mon retour ici. Pourtant, plusieurs mois se sont écoulés, et énormément de choses se sont passées. D'abord, moi qui ai changé. Moi, qui ai découvert cet étrange sentiment. Cette étrange sensation. Cette étrange attirance.

Encore pire, toi, tu as changé. Ou bien as-tu toujours été comme ça? Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention. J'ai la gorge nouée. Une porte à pousser. Tu ne dois rien savoir de mon émoi.

Je déteste, ce que je vois, quand je regarde dans un miroir. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne me reconnais pas. Je suis perdu. Je me suis égaré, quelque part, au court de ces trop nombreuses années. C'est un jour de soleil. Mais tout est triste en moi. Et je me suis juré, d'être fort pour toi.

Tu sais, quelque chose a changé ici depuis quelques temps. J'ai l'impression que seuls mes pas résonnent. Comme s'il n'y avait que moi. Comme si j'étais seul au monde. Comme si ce village était dépourvu de toute vie.

Aujourd'hui encore, je suis là. Je pénètre dans ce bâtiment. Dans ce hall assez fréquenté. Peut-être même trop. Ou pas assez. Je réfléchis tandis que j'avance peu à peu vers toi. Je me rapproche, mais je ne trouve pourtant rien à dire. Rien à raconter. Comme si on s'était déjà tout dit.

Je m'arrête devant la porte. Cette porte que j'ai franchi déjà plusieurs fois, avec la même angoisse. Chaque fois, cette foutue peur qui me prend au ventre. J'inspire un bon coup, et tente de vider mon esprit. Je dois paraître fort. Pour ne pas que tu vois qu'au fond, je suis si misérable. Et pourtant, je crois vraiment qu'il faudrait si peu de choses pour que je craque, et que je me montre vulnérable enfin.

J'entre. Je n'ai pas frappé. Tu tournes tes yeux vers moi, un fin sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres. J'ai envie de chialer. Mais je me force à sourire à mon tour. Car je sais que tu vas nous quitter mon ange. La clarté étrange de ton sourire illumine mon été.

J'aimerai te prendre dans mes bras. Me laisser aller contre toi. Te murmurer de ne pas m'abandonner. Mais comment oser te toucher. J'ai si peur de voir ma main trembler. J'ai mal, mais tu souffres encore plus que moi. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu en as marre, même si tu essaie de le cacher. Ta seule joie est-elle encore la visite de tes amis?

J'ai rencontré Naruto, sur le chemin. Il avait l'air résigné. Abattu, même. Et moi, de quoi ai-je l'air?

Tu me fais signe d'approcher. J'obéis. Quelques pas, seulement. Tu me regardes sans comprendre. Désolé. J'ai peur de craquer. Te regarder suffit à me briser le coeur, toi, d'ordinaire si pleine de vie. Etendue dans ce lit blanc. C'est dur. Trop dur.

Je dois me reprendre. Ne rien laisser transparaître. Quitte à être plus distant. Mais je ne dois pas craquer. Surtout pas. J'ai ma fierté après tout. Ma si précieuse fierté. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Je m'assois sur ton lit, dans toutes ces vagues de plis. Où tu pourrais te noyer pour une éternité.

« T'en fais une tête. Ca ne va pas? »

Je sursaute. Ta voix me sort de mes pensées sans doute trop profondes. Je secoue la tête. Ca va. Comment ça pourrait ne pas aller ? Ne pose pas des questions idiotes.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Mon coeur se serre à l'entente de mon nom. Ta façon de le prononcer, reste la même, malgré les circonstances. Comment fais-tu bordel?

« Je pensais juste... »

« A quoi? »

Je vais dire des bêtises. Parler devient ma hantise. Et s'il me manquait des mots ?

« Sai m'a dessiné nu, hier soir. J'ai passablement oublié de lui casser la gueule. »

Tu éclates de rire. Idiote. Qui pourrait croire une réponse pareille? Sûrement pas toi. Je te connais. Et tu me connais. Tu me connais trop bien, pour savoir que je me force. Et pourtant, tu fais comme si de rien n'était. Je te déteste, d'être meilleure que moi, à ce jeu-là.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Je relève les yeux. Je voudrais que tu cesses de m'appeler de cette manière. Comme si tout était resté intact. Comme si rien, ne s'était brisé.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Je sens les larmes monter. Ta gueule Idiote. Bien sûr que non, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir? Oui. Oui, je t'en veux. Je t'en veux à mort. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Et tu le sais ça. Alors, pourquoi continuer à me torturer? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait? Cette question est déplacée. Je t'ai fait tellement de choses. Tellement souffrir. Toi, et les autres aussi.

« Sasuke-kun… »

La ferme! Boucle-la. Juste deux secondes. Un peu plus même. Le silence s'installe, une seconde. Puis deux. Puis plusieurs minutes. Un silence lourd. Morbide. Non, en fait, ne te tais pas. Parle, parle comme tu as l'habitude de le faire. Continue de prononcer mon nom. Inlassablement. Ne t'arrête pas. Je veux t'entendre. Je veux t'entendre m'appeler, encore.

Tes doigts frôlent soudainement ma joue. Une nouvelle fois je relève la tête. Je n'arrive plus à fixer mon regard dans le tien. J'essaie, mais je baisse à nouveau les yeux. Désolé pour ça aussi. Je suis lâche. Trop lâche pour t'affronter. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, pourtant...

Si, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Je t'ai laissé tomber. Je t'ai rejetée, et abandonnée au moment où tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Et je le regrette. Ce n'était pas pardonnable. Malgré ça, tu ne m'en as pas voulu. Malgré ça, quand Naruto m'a emmené de force dans cet hôpital, tu ne lui en as pas voulu. Tu ne m'as pas non plus jeté dehors. Tu t'es contentée de sourire tristement, puis, tu m'as doucement tapé le front. Comme je l'ai fait avec toi quand je suis parti. Comme Itachi l'avait toujours fait. Et si j'étais trop lâche ? Pour voir la vérité et l'accepter avec courage comme toi tu le fais ?

« Sasuke-kun… Pardon. »

Pourquoi c'est toi qui t'excuses? Tous mes efforts sont foutus. Mes barrières s'écroulent, et une première larme dévale ma joue. Salope.

« Dis, Sasuke-kun ? »

Je sens ton regard me traverser. Ce n'est pas un regard lourd de reproches. Ce n'est pas non plus un regard accusateur, ou en colère. Pas même un regard triste. Juste inquiet. C'est toi, qui es là, dans ce lit, et c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiété? Abrutie. Arrêtes de jouer avec nerfs. Je déteste ça.

Je n'ai jamais compris, comment tu pouvais autant sourire à la vie, alors qu'elle t'abandonne, peu à peu. Pourquoi continues-tu de sourire? Pourquoi? Moi, je ne veux pas lui sourire. Cette salope ne le mérite vraiment pas.

D'autres larmes ont dévasté mon visage depuis. Sans même que je ne parvienne à les stopper. Je me suis même mis à sangloter. Ma fierté s'est brisée en mille éclats. Je sais que tu vas tout quitter mon ange. Et si loin de moi t'envoler…

Ta main, pourtant si chaude, se pose sur ma joue humide. Tu m'attires doucement à toi. Non. Je ne veux pas. Laisse-moi. Laisse-moi m'enfuir aussi loin que possible. Je me penche, de plus en plus, attiré par toi comme un aimant. Sakura, s'il te plaît. Ne me fais pas ça. Pas maintenant. Alors qu'on vient juste de se retrouver. Alors que je viens juste de commencer à comprendre. A vivre. Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Bien sûr que je ne te déteste pas réellement. Tu le sais bien. S'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça.

Mes lèvres effleurent les tiennes, simplement. J'essaie de reculer, mais tu parviens à m'happer avant que je ne puisse m'enfuir. Doucement, avec une extrême lenteur, tu fermes tes yeux de plus en plus fatigués.

« Sakura… »

Je pose mon front contre le tien. Tes lèvres s'étirent en un faible sourire. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, mon ange. Je t'aurai détesté.


End file.
